pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Horsea
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexcokalos=039 |ndexprev=Kangaskhan |ndexnext=Seadra |evointo=Seadra |gen=Generation I |species=Dragon Pokémon |egg1=Dragon |egg2=Water 1 |body=05 |type=Water |imheight=1'04" |metheight=0.4 m |imweight=17.6 lbs. |metweight=8.0 kg |ability=Swift Swim Sniper |dw=Damp |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Horsea (Japanese: タッツー Tattsuu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Horsea is a -type Pokémon that resembles a seahorse. It is a small, light blue seahorse with tiny scales. Its belly and fin are cream colored. Its tail is always curled up tightly, and it has a single fin on its back that is used for locomotion in the water. Behavior If they sense trouble, they spit ink towards the instigator. If the enemy is too strong, it quickly swims to safety. When they are a safe location, they can be seen playfully tangling their tails together. Horsea do like swimming around, making them adept in using their fin. If the ocean current turns fast, however, Horsea will anchor itself by wrapping its tail around rocks or coral to prevent being washed away. It also has the ability to spit ink to escape any potential danger, because of this it can learn moves such as Smokescreen. They have been known to make their nests in the shades of corals. Natural abilities Horsea can have the ability Swift Swim or the ability Sniper. Swift Swim increases Horsea's Speed when it is raining. Sniper powers up critical hits. They are known to be very accurate in shooting water. Evolution Horsea evolves into Seadra at level 32. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |Bubble|40|100|30|Water|Special|Cute|4|0}} 5 |[[Smokescreen]]|—|100|20|Normal|Status|Clever|2|3}} 9 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2|1}} 13 |Water Gun|40|100|25|Water|Special|Cute|4|0}} 17 |''[[Twister]]''|40|100|20|Dragon|Special|Cool|4|0}} 21 |Bubble Beam|65|100|20|Water|Special|Beautiful|2|3}} 26 |Focus Energy|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Cool|1|0}} 31 |Brine|65|100|10|Water|Special|Tough|3|0}} 36 |[[Agility]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status|Cool|3|0}} 41 |''Dragon Pulse''|85|100|10|Dragon|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 46 |Dragon Dance|—|—|20|Dragon|Status|Cool|1|0}} 52 |Hydro Pump|110|80|5|Water|Special|Beautiful|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Whirlpool|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Wooper, Quagsire, Marshtomp, Swampert, Shellos, Gastrodon|95|85|10|Water|Special|Tough|2}} |Buizel, Floatzel|80|100|10|Normal|Special|Cool|1}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Appearances Anime In the anime, Misty noticed an injured Horsea in the coast, and caught it. Horsea has trouble functioning on land, so she didn't use it much in her adventures. However, when it was used, it tended to be very resourceful - using ink to draw pictures or leave trails. Near the end of the Kanto adventures, Horsea was feeling ill because Misty wasn't letting it out enough to get any exercise. She later decides to give it to her sisters at the Cerulean Gym for their water shows. *Misty's Horsea Manga In the Pokémon Adventures Green had a Horsea on her team, using it in her crafty tricks such as cloaking areas with Smokescreen or leaving ink trails. It was later transferred to Silver, and eventually evolved into Kingdra. Trivia * Even though it is classified as the Dragon Pokémon, it is not ''' -type. * In Horsea's Red & Blue artwork, it is shown with two fins on its sides instead of one on its back. Gallery 116Horsea OS anime.png 116Horsea OS anime 2.png 116Horsea SM Anime.png 116Horsea AG anime.png 116Horsea Dream.png 116Horsea Pokemon Colosseum.png 116Horsea Pokémon HOME.png Horsea-GO.png Horsea GO Shiny.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Fish Pokémon